Innocuous Endearment
by AmazonVampire
Summary: These feelings, they have crept on me. Not a day goes by where I don't think of him. Natsu, my friend. My mentor. What did you not tell me Grandeeney? What's happening to me? A Wendy and Natsu Romance. Rated M for Mature Content including but not limited to Language, Blood & Gore, Romantic/Sexual Scenarios.
1. It Started With A Wish

Wendy searched over her appearance for what she deemed as imperfections. Checking her hair again for the fifth time, adjusting her bra straps to ensure her girls were in proper place. Running her right-hand index finger along her lips to align her lip gloss.

"You look fine! Let's go already!" Carla stated in an agitated manner while looking over at Wendy who seemed to be obsessing about her appearance more so than ever before. "Do you want to talk about it?" Carla finally asked, letting out a sigh as she had an idea as to what it might be about.

Turning around with such speed that Carla didn't see her movement, but simply the direction in which she was now facing, "Talk about what?" Wendy let out a slightly worried chuckle that Carla might be onto her, "Everything's fine!" Throwing on her best smile in an attempt to fool Carla.

Carla looked at Wendy with suspicion, noticing that today Wendy seemed to be putting extra effort into her appearance. Thinking about it a little longer, her fretting would make sense given that it was Wendy's birthday party they would be attending. As a guest of honor, it would be important for Wendy to look her best. Thinking upon her actions further, Carla had come to the conclusion that maybe she was over thinking Wendy's appearance. After all, Wendy wasn't the type to scheme to get things she wanted. Often times she approached it directly if she wanted it bad enough and other times, Wendy would come around to face whatever it was rather than hide from it.

"Well, if everything's fine, let me help you with that dress. I can't have you embarrassing me in front of everyone!" Carla stood up from her seating position on the bed near the mirror that Wendy was using, moving towards Wendy and pointing at her in a matter-of-factly manner, "YOU HAVE IT ON BACKWARDS!"

Peering down at her dress before realizing what Carla said was correct, "AHHH!" Quickly running behind a nearby changing screen to turn her dress around, straightening her attire and then stepping back out for Carla's inspection. Waving her hands around in a grandiose fashion to show Carla her magnificence with turning her dress around.

Sighing while looking over Wendy, Carla accepted her appearance with a nod, "Let's go."

"Ehh? But wait! I still have to put my shoes on!" Wendy clamored while briskly walking to a nearby chair to fasten her sandals to her feet. Strapping them on a little tighter than normal to make sure they wouldn't come off while hurrying to catch up with Carla who had already begun her way downstairs and out the door. Turning a final time and running her fingers through her hair a few times to straighten it out before leaving her bedroom to catch up with Carla.

Several moments had passed and Wendy finally caught up to Carla a few blocks down from their apartment. Wendy caught her breath while walking a modest pace with Carla at her side, "This should be fun!"

Carla still thinking through the morning with Wendy's behavior, something seemed off about her but she couldn't put her finger on it. Deciding that for now, making conversation with her would be best until she could gather more information, "It's your 18th birthday, do you feel any wiser?"

Wendy thought about the question, and as she did, she thought about what present she would like the most. Her cheeks blushing a bright red at the thought, and a feeling of embarrassment coming over her expression. Hoping Carla wouldn't notice, turning her head away from Carla while pretending to inspect the nearby restaurants and apartments they passed before finally answering, "I don't feel any wiser…"

Carla knew there was a 'but' coming, she just had to wait for it. Keeping silent she continued to walk next to Wendy and let her finish her thought.

"But, I have learned a lot of new spells this last year that Grandeeney left behind for me that Porlyusica was able to help me with. I'd have felt wiser if I was able to go on more group missions with everyone and practice my spells in more than just the guild arena."

"Well, you're an adult now. So you have to become wiser to set examples for the other children in the guild," Carla reminded Wendy while taking note of her blushing as she pondered her thoughts. Humans did typically begin to exhibit courting behaviors around this stage in their life if not earlier, but Wendy was a raised by a dragon. She had dragon blood within her body and aged slower than the average human. So at what age was it appropriate for dragons to start taking an interest in one another? Carla smiled to herself at the idea of seeing Wendy being courted by one the members of the guild. "Who would it be?" Carla muttered to herself while lost in her thoughts thinking about the situation. She hadn't seen any visions about Wendy with another; Carla had no clue who Wendy could be blushing about.

"Did you say something?" Wendy asked Carla while turning back towards her, both of them still walking towards their destination.

"Oh, just thinking to myself."

Wendy smiled sweetly at Carla, continuing with her companion towards the guild hall. The pair finally arriving at the guild hall entrance a short time later.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" A chorus of voices echoed from the massive hall.

Wendy smiled as large as she could as an emotion of happiness filled her being. Small tears welling up in her eyes to express the sincerity of her emotions to everyone that was shouting before her. Instead of an expression of words, Wendy giggled aloud and began walking towards the company before her. The first to greet her was Erza.

"So how does it feel?"

"It feels older!" Wendy retorted. Erza and Wendy taking a moment to laugh at the comment before Erza hugged Wendy and moved along so that Wendy could continue to greet the guests. Gray and Juvia holding one another's hands, stepping up to wish Wendy a happy birthday. The greetings continued while Carla slipped away. Taking advantage of her small stature, stepping aside from Wendy to look for Happy, finally finding him on a table near Natsu. "Why are you not up saying "Hi" to Wendy?"

Happy finished his most recent bite of his fish, "She always seems to find us. Besides, look at that crowd!" The pitched squeak of his voice crashing against the chorus of voices in the room, his finger pointing towards the nearby swarm of guild members giving their birthday wishes to Wendy in the form of hugs, pats on the back and handshakes, "So many people!" Happy lifts the fish to his mouth to take another bite of it before remembering something, "Oh! And…" Happy leans into Carla, "I remembered to bring her a present."

Carla quirking her eyebrow, "You mean, it is from us. Right?" Knowing that her husband would not have put that the gift was from both of them, but likely just himself. Happy forgot that Carla had been with Wendy this whole time, helping with her new spells, which meant that she wouldn't have had time to go shopping for a present.

"AYE!" Happy responds. Placing his fish on the table and quickly flying over to the pile of presents, picking up the present he had placed in the pile and writing Carla's name on the gift label portion before putting it back and flying back over to Carla and Natsu, "All done!" Puckering up to Carla to await his reward, only for Carla to give him a dissatisfied look. Happy had fish breath, but Carla didn't want to tell him that. Looking over his appearance, "You have something right here," pointing to a spot on her face to denote that Happy had fish on his face. As Happy wiped off the fish, Carla turned her attention to Natsu, "So what did you…" stopping in her sentence as she peered upon Natsu in astonishment.

Natsu was digging into his meal like he hadn't eaten in weeks. Carla smiled as his appetite was typical of what she was used to seeing. Finding herself staring for too long when Natsu looked up from his meal, "You hungry? You can have some if you want!" Holding out a portion of meat from his plate towards Carla.

"I've eaten already. Thank you."

"MORE FOR ME!" Natsu chimes before digging in again, deciding that it was time to turn his plate up and simply empty the remaining food into his mouth. Opening his mouth wider in a near-comical manner to get all the food to slide in without any of it missing his mouth. "Ahh! That really hit the spot! So when do we get to eat cake?" Patting his stomach area while his eyes scanned the room for the cake.

"Are you some sort of bottomless pit?" Carla asks Natsu in a sarcastic but near serious manner. Sighing over her shoulder while looking for Wendy as the crowd began to clear from the entry way.

"Carla? CARLA!" Wendy called out while looking around for her Exceed companion.

"Over here!" Carla replied while continuing to stand next to Happy and Natsu, waving her white furry paw around to flag Wendy down.

Holding her dress to her body as she squeezed through the crowd continuing to take the well wishes with a bit of grace finally reaching her destination, "Phew! So many people!" Wendy begins patting her dress of dust from some of her guildmates recent adventures before peering up at Carla to see Happy and Natsu standing nearby, "Hi, Happy!"

"Happy Birthday Wendy! Have you opened my… er… I mean _our_ present yet?" Happy exclaimed, correcting himself as Carla threw him a dirty look.

Laughing to herself, "No, not yet. Presents come after cake."

"Happy Birthday, Wendy!" Natsu stood up from his seat and began walking around the table. Wrapping his right arm around Wendy's shoulders and squeezing her tightly in the form of a hug, "May all your Birthday wishes come true!" Smiling genuinely at Wendy in a way that only Natsu was capable of.

Wendy smiled sheepishly to herself while turning towards Natsu and returning his hug. Her mind wandering to how Natsu felt pressed against her as she hugged him. She had always admired Natsu, but lately, those thoughts and emotions had begun developing into something else. The smell of his scarf tickled her nose, a smell that it had been recently washed but mixed with his fragrance. Wrapping her second hand around his torso and giving him a tight hug, "I hope they do too!"

"So what did you wish for?" Natsu asks.

"YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO ASK THAT!" Happy shouts as if appalled by Natsu's blatant disregard for Wendy's wishes.

Natsu plays it off by lightly chuckling, relinquishing his grip on Wendy. Straightening his posture to get a good once over on Wendy as she was dressed differently than her usual attire, "That's a nice dress you're wearing! Way to pick it out!"

Wendy folded her hands in front of her body and smiled at Natsu. She could feel the heat rising through her face and landing squarely on her cheeks. Wendy knew the reason for the room feeling like it suddenly grew a few degrees hotter.

She had experienced the same sensation when she began thinking about Natsu while taking a break during one of her training sessions. Originally letting her mind wander to the intensity of which he cast his spells and committed himself to his training, then switching to how she wished she could have personal time with Natsu to have coffee or grab something sweet together. She wanted to get to know him away from Carla, from Happy, and from one of her closest friends that was also very close to Natsu, Lucy Heartfilia.

Carla watched the interaction unfold as the realization hit her. Wendy had dressed up for today, not for her birthday celebration, but for Natsu, knowing that he would be here. Carla leaned over to Happy, "Did you know about this?" Asking as if he might have known that Wendy had an interest in Natsu.

"Did I know about what? That there would be so many presents and we should have gotten a BIGGER one?" Happy having a mental meltdown at the size of the present that he had left on behalf of Carla and himself on the present table. Compared to the others, their present was the smallest. Causing himself anguish over the size of the present, watery eyes and tears rolling from his eyes while Carla continues to watch Wendy with Natsu, "I should have gotten a bigger one!" Happy exclaimed while pulling on his ears viewing the presents on the table. Completely disregarding what Carla was trying to ask him about.

"I'm glad you like it…" Wendy's voice trailed as she stood as still as she could, mortified that Natsu was this close to her and complimenting her. Her hands cold as ice, her toes also going numb in her shoes despite the hotter temperature in the room.

Wendy had grown into her own over the years and often times won the guild beauty contests over Lucy, Erza, and Juvia on certain years. However, often times embarrassed to wear some of the revealing clothing that Erza would sport. Juvia would try and loan her clothes to Wendy, but typically the shirts were especially snug in the chest area for Wendy. The fabric of the dress hugging Wendy's hips snugly while the low-cut top showed off the top crests of her breasts. Her muscular but fit legs sticking out from below her dress, freshly shaven, and feet within sandals to make her appearance seem taller.

Looking over Natsu's appearance, Wendy recognized Igneel's gift to Natsu immediately. The rest of his attire was a thin vest that was more decoration than anything else. A pair of plain shorts worn lower on his body with near nonexistent sandals to keep his feet free for quick movement. Wendy's eyes catching on the curves of Natsu's torso that lead down to his hips. Mentally smacking herself before turning her attention back up to his face, doing her best to keep a smile, "I picked it out…" Wendy was cut off by Carla.

"OKAY!" Carla shouted to break off the last word from Wendy before she regretted it, "TIME FOR CAKE! WHO WANTS CAKE?" Carla unfurled her wings and began to draw the crowds' attention to break up Wendy's confession.

"I WANT CAKE!" Shouted Happy. Using his wings to lift himself up into the air, surveying where the cake was currently at.

Mirajane smiling from behind the cake, "I added a special candle for you this year!"

Wendy turning her attention from Natsu towards the nearing cake, "Why is it special?"

"This candle is special because it will grant one wish. You could wish almost anything in the whole world, and it will grant it," Mirajane clarified.

"Almost?" Wendy asked. Mirajane's words catching her attention.

"You can't force someone to love you, that's the one condition it won't grant!" Mirajane smiled at Wendy, pushing the cake in front of Wendy. After situating the cake into position, lighting the candle with the pull of her finger as if it was a magical gun that she fashioned in her hand. To the surprise of everyone, a flame lit up on the top of the special candle that Mirajane had brought for Wendy. Clasping her hands together in front of her body while waiting for Wendy to make her wish.

Wendy fidgeted in place, thinking carefully about her wish from earlier. What she wanted wasn't love, but under close scrutiny, it could be construed as altering the feelings of an individual or individuals. Growing agitated at herself, she was overthinking this. _Keep it simple. Keep it simple._ Wendy knew that if Mira was correct, in that the candle would grant any wish that didn't involve love, she could wish for something that would grant her more time.

Closing her eyes tightly, Wendy spoke her wish aloud in her head, took a deep breath and blew on the candle. The smell of the smoke instantly registered within her nostrils. Opening her eyes to see Mira standing before her with a warm smile on her face.

"TA-DA!" Mira exclaimed as she began bringing up a knife to cut the cake, "Our guest of honor gets the first piece!" Handing a hefty slice to Wendy and shuffling her along to cut another piece for the next guest.

Looking down at her slice of cake in her hand, running her thumb along the edge of the plate. "Will it really work?" Wendy muttered under her breath while eyeing her slice of cake. Looking up to find a seat near Natsu, only to find that he had left. Searching around the area she saw Carla and Happy enjoying a piece of cake nearby.

"Where did Natsu go?" Wendy asked, still holding her slice of cake in her hands.

Happy turned his head to look up at Wendy to reply with his mouth full of cake, "hmmfhhf Natphssu…"

"Don't speak with your mouth full!" Carla lectured Happy, "He means to say, Natsu left because he said he forgot something."

Wendy still standing, holding her cake while peering at Carla in a curious fashion, "Forgot something?"

Happy finally swallowing his mouthful, "Yeah, said he would stop by later to drop it off. It was your present!"

Wendy paused in her movements before nearly being knocked over by someone that looped their hand through her arm, "Let's go eat some cake!" said a feminine voice that was nearby.

Turning her attention to the new individual, Levy had come by to share her cake with Wendy. "Gajeel doesn't want any cake. Something about how chocolate rusts iron, I can't eat this all on my own!" Levy chuckled at the thought of chocolate rusting Gajeel before pulling Wendy to a nearby table and getting her to sit down.

"How about I wrap up that slice and you can take it home for later? The cake is even better when it's leftovers, especially Mira's cake!" Levy spoke.

"That sounds like a good idea, the cake is still good as leftovers!" Wendy smiled at Levy, taking her fork from her plate and slicing into the piece that Levy brought with her to begin eating it.

Slicing into the cake with her left hand, Levy peered over Wendy and smiled to herself, "I've always wished I could wear dresses like that."

Wendy paused briefly in her movements of cutting the cake before peering down at her attire, "What do you mean? You wear super cute dresses, and your hair fits perfectly into your headband! Honestly, these get in the way when I am training," Wendy referred to her chest as an obstacle while spell casting or tumbling in the arena to avoid enemies.

Levy giggled aloud while slipping another forkful of cake into her mouth, "Don't be ridiculous Wendy. You're lucky!"

Chewing the cake thoughtfully in her mouth, wondering if her wish would really come true. At the most basic level, the wish would give her more time to confess to Natsu, assuming it worked at all. Wendy turned her head over her shoulder to look back at the remaining crowd to see Mira serving the last pieces of cake to the remaining fairies. Catching Mira's attention, giving a quick smile before her eyes shifted to the burnt candle that lay to the side of the cake. Staring at its position on the table while smelling the ash from the flame still lingering in the air. Letting forth a sigh that caught the attention of another guest.

"What seems to be the problem?" Gray's voice traveled from nearby, catching Wendy's attention.

Turning her attention up to Gray who was attached at the arm to Juvia, "Just thinking."

Juvia continued to squeeze Gray's arm tightly while approaching the table, "You mean about the wish?"

Wendy nodded. Setting her fork down and adjusting her body to get out of her seat to stand up to talk to 'Gruvia'. Since Gray finally broke the ice to Juvia and proposed, they have been near inseparable. Admittedly, Wendy was a little jealous of the two of them as Juvia was always relishing affection on Gray. While he rarely showed it, often times Gray could be seen whispering something to Juvia that would make her blush. Wendy wanted someone that she could be happy with other than Carla.

"So how are the plans going?" Wendy asked both of them, referring to the wedding plans.

"So good!" Juvia chimed while Gray looked off into the distance as he knew Juvia was more excited about the actual wedding day than he was. Gray would be content to just have an event between the two of them while Juvia wanted the whole guild to attend. "A lot of the preparations have been completed, Lucy has been a big help!"

"Oh?" Wendy acknowledged Juvia's commentary.

"The caterers are already in place, a company is coming in to provide lighting and decorations, we just have to do the invitations!" Juvia confirmed for Wendy while squeezing Gray's arm tighter, hopping in place with a bit of glee on her part.

Smiling at Juvia's actions made her realize that many individuals in the guild over the last several years had conjoined with one another. Gajeel and Levy had gotten married. Lucy was still dating heavily but seemed to be zeroing in. Juvia and Gray were now engaged, and Erza had been with Jellal a long time but nothing formal had ever occurred between the two of them. Wendy was now much older and desired someone, and that someone that she wanted was Natsu.

Wendy nodded politely and smiled sweetly at Juvia as she continued about her plans. Inwardly reflecting that Happy said Natsu would be stopping by later, that means she would get to talk to him away from the guild. This was looking up. Wendy sat her fork on the table next to the plate that Levy had finished polishing off before standing up. Wishing Juvia the best of luck on the invitations while reminding her that she wanted to come to the wedding; to ensure that she would receive an invitation from Juvia and Gray. Excusing herself from the table by announcing, "I think it's time for presents!"

Wendy walked over to the mountainous table of presents and plucked the smallest one from the area of viewing. Happy immediately flew to Wendy and put his hands on the present, "Please don't open this!" Carla peering at Happy with a look of dissatisfaction from the scene he was creating as Wendy added, "It's usually the smallest presents that are from the heart. I want to open it." Leaning forward to plant a kiss on Happy's face before he fluttered back to Carla's side and rejoined her on a nearby table.

Beginning to unwrap it, Wendy knew what to expect given the shape of the present. Pushing back the last of the wrapping paper, it was a silver snapper from a river nearby. Chuckling under her breath but smiling at the gesture, Wendy turned to Carla and Happy, "I will cook it later for dinner! It will make a great meal."

Happy smiled excitedly and turned to Carla who had an expression of total annoyance with Happy. Muttering under her breath, "It's her 18th birthday and you get her… A FISH?!" A vein bulging from her forehead while staring down her husband. "It's not just any fish! It's a fish that she thought was pretty when it was swimming in a river we walked next to. It's a special fish!" Happy retorted, quickly talking as if trying to avoid Carla's wrath.

Carla closing her eyes in an attempt to calm her blood pressure, knowing that Happy had good intentions and a big heart, but sometimes didn't exactly think his actions through 100%. Finally taking a deep breath, remembering that the very trait itself was why Carla agreed to marry Happy. His heart was bigger than his brain in most cases. Finally placing her index finger of her left paw on her temple and taking another deep breath.

Picking up the next present on the table, Wendy began to unwrap it. Finding a white box enclosed within the creases of paper. Setting the paper aside and opening the box before abruptly closing it, Wendy's eyes growing wide while looking up at Erza. "Are you sure this was for me?"

Erza smiling slyly and walking a little closer while speaking loud enough that everyone could hear her, "Of course it's for you. It's an outfit you can wear at the next beauty contest! Don't worry though, I will be upping my game at the next one as well!"

Sheepishly pushing the box to the side, Wendy thanked Erza and picked up another wrapped item. Continuing through the pile, Wendy began to formulate the idea that many of the gifts were impressions by the people that gifted them. Instead of being for her, they were more of a benefit for the person that brought them. Thanking everyone for the presents, Wendy stepped away from the table to continue to mingle with her guildmates.

A swift slap to her backside came from nowhere, Wendy jumping up in surprise.

 _Ahhh_

Wendy's ferocity quickly building as only one person in the guild ever did that to her, the guild master, Makarov Dreyar. Building up a huff of air within her chest to roar at Makarov before someone blocked her path to him. Loke had stepped in between her would be assaulter and her current position, putting his face within a few inches of Wendy, "So how about you blow me with that instead." Loke's fingers quickly finding their way up the side of Wendy's face, causing her to flush and start to choke on the air that was now stuck in her throat. Wendy's lungs felt like they were ready to explode with the back draft hitting her system.

"How many times have I told you," Lucy's voice chimed, "leave her alone!" A firm slap came to Loke who expertly dodged it, only for it to land on the man of short stature, Makarov. Lucy hitting him so hard that Makarov took flight into a nearby wall, spinning quickly with a firm thud as he connected with the wall.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Lucy quickly spoke, hurrying over to Makarov to help him up. Offering her hand out while bending over slightly to help him up only to feel his hand slapping her backside.

 _Ahhh_

"It would appear to me that he's had too much to drink," Cana added.

"Master Makarov, please control yourself!" Erza spoke firmly while staring Makarov down. Walking over to where he landed, placing her hands on her hips.

Makarov chuckled to himself before saying, "Alright, Alright. I can't have you two double teaming me again. You, youngsters, are becoming too much for me."

Erza's eyes narrowed at Makarov as he stood up, dusting himself off, "It was your own fault that it happened in the first place. Jellal had every reason to give you a piece of his mind when you tried to touch me. You further added insult to injury when you then tried to legitimately defeat him, in your drunken stupor, so you left me no choice but to step in!"

As Erza spoke, a silence had fallen over the room. Many of the fairies knew that their last guild hall had been destroyed by that battle amongst the three of them. It probably was best that Makarov would be cut off from any additional party favors.

"Let's go somewhere where you can touch and drink all you'd like!" Gildarts chimed over to Makarov, picking him up in one arm and carrying him off like a sack of potatoes.

"Ugh," Cana muttered, knocking back another drink before glaring at her father stepping out the door.

Wendy had finally gotten her breathing back, but only after Erza had stepped in to keep things civil. "Thank you, Erza."

"No problem! Besides, I can't let him crash all of our parties, can I?" Erza winked at Wendy before turning her current outfit into her standard attire. "I think it's about time I head out anyways." Erza walked up to Wendy, leaned in and hugged her tightly. Wrapping both arms around Wendy, "I hope you wished for something good." Stepping back a pace, Erza smiled again at Wendy before bringing her hands up to Wendy's face. Tucking her hands around the sides of Wendy's jawline, patting her skin softly, "You have grown up to become a beautiful and powerful dragon slayer."

Frozen stiff at Erza's compliment, Wendy knew her face was bright red. A high compliment from Erza. Smiling back at her friend, peering around the fine lines of Erza's face. Human's definitely did age differently than what she expected. Remembering how Erza used to look when she was roughly Wendy's age. It seemed like so long ago.

"Thank you," Wendy finally mustered.

Erza took another long look at Wendy before smiling at her beauty, stepping back and beginning her destination towards the door.

Levy taking the initiative to start cleaning up. Mira noticing her movements and assisting in gathering Wendy's presents up into a nearby cart that would go to Wendy and Carla's residence to be dropped off later.

"Let me do that," Gajeel chimed in. Picking up the packages from the table and loading them into the cart instead.

Mira wrapped something up in front of her before turning around towards Wendy, "Remember, this is for later." Placing the first piece of cake that was cut into a container for Wendy to take with her, "please enjoy it!" Mira brimmed with excitement while staring at Wendy, handing off the piece of cake. "I will have all of this delivered later. It will be unpacked for you by the time you get home."

"That fast?" Wendy inquired, considering it didn't take very long for her to get home from the guild.

Mira raised her index finger to the tip of her nose, "I happen to know someone who is excellent with teleportation spells."

"Sounds like a plan!" Wendy acknowledged while looking down at the piece of cake in her hand. Nodding to herself in affirmation that she would wait to give it to Natsu when he came by to visit her later; he had left before the cake was cut, therefore never got a piece.

Wendy waved goodbye to everyone at the guild before departing with Carla and Happy behind her, fluttering their wings to stay afloat. Walking at a moderate pace so that they didn't have to fly quickly, Wendy's mind began to wander as to what Natsu's present would be. Peering back over her left shoulder, she could see Carla and Happy sharing in a mid-air kiss. Wendy enjoyed seeing Carla happy, even though she knew that sometimes Happy would drive Carla crazy. However, whenever Happy was with Natsu on a mission that she wasn't able to attend, Carla was often worried about Happy. Turning her head forward, Wendy continued onward to her apartment so she could begin unpacking the gifts and await her most cherished present of all.

The one she had yet to receive from Natsu…


	2. Small Treasures

Wendy opened her complex apartment door only to be greeted by a flood of sweet smells. Noting that it was likely one of her neighbors cooking up something delicious. Peering down at her left hand that held the slice of cake as Wendy closed the door with her right hand, walked to her apartment door, opened it and closed it then locked the door before heading towards the kitchen. Opening the fridge door and placing the slice of cake within it. She looked around the room of unpacked gifts, Wendy saw the fish that Happy and Carla gifted her sitting on a pile of ice. Promptly picking it up and taking it into the kitchen to wrap-up and place in the fridge for dinner later.

Walking past a mirror in her apartment, Wendy noticed she looked tired.

"A bath sounds nice," she thought to herself. Since Carla was out of the apartment, some quiet time alone would indeed be welcomed. Wendy took her time setting up her supplies in a small bath caddy that she preferred to use, shampoo, conditioner, a pumice stone, and soap were the basics. Reminding herself to grab a favored bath bomb to add to the mixture; the fragrant Rosewood, Bergamot and Lemongrass scents reminded her of time spent with Grandeeney. Walking into the bathroom, closing and locking the door; Wendy began shedding her clothes from the celebration earlier. Stripping down to her bra and panties before starting the water for the tub. Turning the hot water faucet on first and then switching the cold water on a little less than the other. Wendy had no problem blowing a gust of cool air over the top of the water to lower its temperature if she needed, so having it on the hotter side worked just fine.

Turning around to her bath caddy and quickly glancing over the items she had placed in it earlier to pluck out her bath bomb and drop it into the water. An immediate reaction of fizzles, pops, and crackles began to fill the bathroom, adding their sounds to the sound of running water. Swirling her fingers through the water a few times to deem it an appropriate temperature as the tub continued to fill.

Standing before the mirror, Wendy pulled her hair up into a bun atop of her head before glancing over her body. Smiling to herself as her eyes wandered over her shoulders, arms, her stomach, and finally her breasts and upper thighs. Making a silly face at herself before laughing aloud, "I don't feel any different." Sighing and smiling at herself in the mirror, turning around while shimming out of her panties and bra; placing them into a nearby hamper before walking over to the tub to turn the water off.

Dipping her left foot slowly into the water, easing her body into the tub a limb at a time. Finally sitting down and getting herself situated. Her arms sliding themselves into the tub, the euphoric feeling of the hot water covering all of her limbs bit by bit. Sinking into the depth of the tub to fully submerge her body. As Wendy slid further down the tub, her knees began to poke up above the water, covered with swirls of yellow and brown foam from the bath bomb she had dropped in earlier. Her smile hidden just below the top of the water, the coloration of the bumps reminded her of the description Grandeeney once gave her when she had asked what sky dragon eggs looked like.

Her mind began to wander as the smell of the lemongrass as it soothed her soul. Closing her eyes, Wendy had begun to imagine flying low to the ground over tall fields of lemongrass on the back of Grandeeney. Her coat tickling Wendy's nose as she held on tightly. Scents of lavender from the nearby flower fields wafting through the air leaves kicking up from the nearby rosewood trees as her dragon mother's wings sliced through the open air with speed and grace. It was the best feeling in the world. Wendy opened her eyes and sighed a stream of bubbles from her mouth into the water; frothing the bath mixture in front of her nose causing an abrupt sneeze.

Wendy opened her eyes after sneezing to see that she and blown several gallons of water all over the bathroom, the tub was now three-quarters full. "Oh, not this again!" Wendy voiced in frustration. Slumping down into the water, she didn't want to deal with it; she was doing this to relax. Contemplating the situation a few minutes longer letting loose another sigh of frustration deciding that it was bound to happen, but needed to clean it up. Carla was not particularly fond of water and even more so the messes left behind from Wendy.

Hoisting herself out of the tub, Wendy grabbed the nearby detachable shower head and began rinsing off the walls of the bathroom into a nearby drain on the floor. Gently blowing the water, to reach a little further up certain areas of the ceramic, to clean it entirely. Times like this, Wendy was grateful for the bathroom setup that Carla insisted on; likely having some foresight from her visions that stuff like this would happen.

Finishing up the duty of rinsing the bathroom of the escaped bathwater, Wendy decided to finish washing with a shower. Taking the tie out of her hair, picking up her bath caddy, and moving her operation to the nearby shower head; she turned on the hot water and began soaking her hair to wash it. Working up a lather with the shampoo, rinsing, pouring conditioner into her hand and applying it to her damp hair; Wendy began scrubbing her body with the pumice stone covered with some soap in light gentle circles. While most humans washed with soft fabrics such as various types of cloth, Wendy found that the pumice stones her and Grandeeney previously used, worked the best.

Doing a final rinse on her hair and body, Wendy had finished washing. Stepping away from the shower head, Wendy grabbed a nearby towel that had not gotten drenched in water from the earlier debacle. Grabbed a second towel for her hair and began wrapping it snugly to keep her hair held in place. Poking her head out of the bathroom to make sure no one had made their entrance into the room before tiptoeing across the warm wooden floor of her apartment to her bedroom. Just as Wendy had closed the door to begin getting dressed she heard Carla and Happy's voice entering through the window of the living room.

"Do you love me? I love yooooouuuuu!" Happy's voice filling the air as he tried to steal another kiss from Carla.

"I love yoouuuu toooooo!" Carla whispered back to Happy in a silly tone that Wendy had never heard before. Wendy pressed her ear to the door of her room to listen to Happy and Carla. Silence, did they know she was home?

"That's a lot of presents! What is this supposed to be for?" Happy could be heard saying.

"You don't want to know," Carla iterated.

"Is it supposed to go like this?" Happy inquired, no doubt attempting to demonstrate his mastery of knowledge of the object.

"That's not how you wear it, besides… it's for a lady!" Carla clarified for Happy. A sound of Carla snatching the object away from Happy before placing it back where it came from.

Wendy giggled to herself while stepping a little closer to the door. The creak of the floor giving away that she was home. She never got to hear Carla like this when they were together, their interaction was endearing, to say the least.

"Wendy?" Carla called out.

Deciding it was best to make her presence known, "Yes, I'm home!"

Carla excused herself from Happy and went to knock on Wendy's door, "Can I come in?"

Wendy paused her breath as her hand instinctually went for the doorknob, "Sure"

Carla flew inside Wendy's room quickly so that she could talk to Wendy in private while Happy was distracted, "Is everything okay?"

Closing the door behind Carla, Wendy felt a pang of guilt in her stomach as she turned towards Carla to reply to her response.

"I think so, I mean I am just nervous," Wendy replied, looking down at the wooden floorboards of her room. Slowly walking over to her bed and sitting on the edge of it. The towels still clinging to her head and body respectively to wick the moisture from her recent shower.

Carla noticing that something was troubling Wendy, flew to her side and stood upright on the bed. Placing one front paw on her leg while leaning to reach her other front paw to Wendy's hands that lay in her lap, "You know you can talk to me, right?"

"I know I can, I'm just afraid of what it might mean if I say it out loud. You're my best friend and I am still terrified to tell you. I don't want this feeling to disappear!" Wendy confessed, "I don't know what to do."

Carla looked up at her friend, sharing the worried look on Wendy's face. Gently rubbing the top of Wendy's hands with her soft paw in an effort to soothe Wendy. Carla unfurled her wings and flew up a short distance to wrap her arms around Wendy's neck, her whiskers tickling Wendy's ears, "You don't have to tell me right now. But, you will want to get dressed." Hugging Wendy tightly, Carla nuzzled her face into her friend's neck, something that usually lifted Wendy's spirits as it tickled her when she did it.

Giggling from the sensation and rubbing her hand on her neck where Carla was just tickling her, "Okay!" Smiling at Carla as she opened the door and flew out of the room, quickly turning around and closing the door behind her.

Wendy ditched the two towels that were drying her off, sliding on a pair of purple panties, matching purple bra, medium blue jean shorts that ran mid-thigh, and sliding on a mid-bicep sleeved ivory button-up shirt with a folding collar; purposefully leaving it unbuttoned until she brushed her hair. Wendy decided to forego footwear since she wasn't planning on leaving the house. Sitting down on a nearby chair in front of her vanity, picking up a brush and running long strokes through her hair. At first slowly while she continued to think about how to tell Carla what she was feeling, as Wendy began working through the exact words, her brushing sped up and eventually, she finished. Running her hands to the base of her shirt, buttoning up her top, a button at a time, until she got to the last two. Leaving them unbuttoned to keep the shirt relaxed since she was going to be at home. Exiting her room, Wendy turned the knob and pulled open the door to see Carla and Happy sitting together on the couch, snuggling while looking through a copy of Sorcerer Weekly Magazine.

Wendy wandered to a nearby pile of presents and began carefully peeling the wrapping from them one at a time, placing the wrapping into a bag for recycling later. Discreetly folding and stashing away the garment Erza gave her into her bedroom, finally returning to the pile she was working on. Smiling to herself as she had begun unwrapping another present to put away while hearing Carla and Happy talk to each other about what they were reading before a sudden realization occurred to her; Natsu was coming by.

Before Wendy had another second to panic, a knock at the door came.

"Oh no!" Wendy thought, beginning to search over her appearance frantically before suddenly turning to Carla who was still sitting comfortably next to Happy. Happy all too enthralled with the magazine and having a passionate discussion with Carla about the featured wizard, Sting. Carla peered up from the page she was reading, eyeing Wendy with an affirmative, "You can get it."

Her palms began to sweat, and her stomach started to churn. "Why now?" Wendy thought. Walking briskly over to the door, wiping her hands on her shorts before turning the knob to the door to see Natsu standing behind it.

"Hey, Wendy!" Natsu chimed, his friendly demeanor combined with a smile on his face.

"Hey… Natsu," Wendy formulated, "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great! I forgot you're present earlier, so I wanted to stop by to give it to you in person!"

"Oh, thank you!" Wendy replied, reaching out to take the present from Natsu's outstretched hands. As Wendy lifted the package, the weight of it was light. The wrapping on the outside looked as if Natsu used more tape than wrapping paper and the ribbon looked more like a mess of knots rather than a bow. Wendy smiled at it, giggling a tiny bit to herself because she could tell that Natsu wrapped it himself; even Happy was better at wrapping presents.

 _"Invite him in already!"_ Carla voiced to Wendy through telepathy.

 _"Oh! Right!"_ Wendy replied back.

"Well, I should get going! See ya, Wendy!" Natsu began waving to Wendy, half turned around before Wendy spoke up, "I brought a piece of the cake with me. Would you like to have some?"

"Oh right! The cake!" Natsu smiled at Wendy, almost eagerly turning around at the thought of food, "I'd love some!"

Giving it a gentle squeeze in her hands before putting it on a nearby counter, away from the other gifts. It was soft and gave way easily when the pressure was applied. Wendy continued to wonder what it was. Turning around to face Natsu, Carla, and Happy; Natsu had joined Happy on his side of the seat they were sitting on, "Oh Man! Sorceror Weekly? Who's featured?"

"Sting!" Happy retorted.

"Ah haha. He finally got his wish, let's see the stats!" Natsu egged Happy to turn the page.

Carla sighed at Happy, letting him know she was still reading the page.

"In a minute, Natsu. I'm still reading the page!" Happy spoke up.

"Okay, that's fine. I should probably go help Wendy," Natsu replied, remembering that Wendy invited him in for cake.

Wendy stood silently for a few moments watching the interaction unfold before her, gazing over Natsu. He was acting like he usually did, so why was it so hard for Wendy to act like normal. Thinking back to how she normally responded to a visit from Natsu or any other guest when they dropped by, "Are you hungry?"

"Always!" Natsu spoke with enthusiasm.

"Well, let me see what I can make," Wendy spoke up. Wandering over to the fridge and opening it with her left hand, bending down slightly to peer at what was inside when suddenly Natsu was beside her, poking his head within view of the fridge.

"Aehhh!" Wendy let loose as Natsu's left arm brushed against Wendy's right arm.

"Oh, its the snapper that Happy gave you, no need to be frightened of it. I will even cook it for you if you want!" Natsu informed Wendy that he was prepared to make the fish as he began reaching for it.

"No that's okay," Wendy replied, knowing that Natsu was often a fan of open flame cooking with his dragon breath. Frequented accidents of incinerated pieces of her apartment furniture, it was very common for Natsu. Wendy quickly reached in front of Natsu to grab the snapper and few other pieces of food; potatoes, carrots, and squash before turning around to head to the stove to begin cooking.

Natsu was close behind Wendy,"I can help, I don't mind chopping or slicing those up if you want". Leaning forward to relinquish an armful she had. As Wendy looked up, she realized that Natsu had a clear view of her chest due to the fact she didn't button her shirt up all the way. Dropping the rest of the vegetables in haste and turning around, grabbing the open area of her shirt, her hands quickly trying to find the buttons to button her shirt up further. Fastening the first button that was lowest on the shirt, quickly finding the second one but only to feel the button fall off as she slipped it through the hole. Looking down at her shirt, the thread had been sliced clean through by her fingernails. "Crap!" Wendy thought to herself.

 _"Would you calm down? You're ruining our mood over here!"_ Carla told Wendy through her telepathy. Annoyed that Wendy was making such a scene while trying to spend time with Happy.

 _"Sorry!"_ Wendy apologized, closing her eyes and damning herself for making herself a fool in front of company.

Wendy turned around abruptly in an attempt to play it cool, "ah-ha! I would love some…help?" Wendy looked at the empty table, her eyes wandering over to where Natsu was standing near the stove. He was already washing the vegetables and slicing them on a nearby cutting board, "It's okay, Wendy. I got this! Besides, can't have the birthday girl making us dinner on her birthday – now can I?" Natsu giving Wendy his signature smile before resuming the duty before him.

Her eyes wandered over the arrangement of Natsu and the vegetables, the snapper laying nearby on a plate and a pan already simmering with cooking oil and seasoning. Did Natsu know how to cook this whole time?

"You need this," Wendy spoke, noticing that Natsu was missing something. Walking to a nearby hook on her kitchen wall, grabbing the cooking apron and walking back over to Natsu. Opening up the neck circle on the apron to place it over Natsu's head. Natsu placed the chopping knife down and turned his body towards Wendy, moving his head down a bit so she could reach over the height of his form.

Wendy could feel her heart racing faster than normal the closer she got to Natsu. Her fingertips began to tingle, and her legs grew weak. Reaching the loop around his head, bringing it down to rest along Natsu's neck. Her fingertips touching the softer flesh just under his ears as she adjusted it. Natsu stood perfectly still while keeping his smile at Wendy, waiting for her to finish fastening the apron. His hands being held upright away from his body.

Walking around the back of Natsu, Wendy had to reach towards the front of his body to grab the apron strings. Getting so close to him, Wendy could smell Natsu's skin intimately as she neared his shoulders and neck, a rise of excitement finding itself amongst her other emotions as her fingers finally felt the strings. Pulling them back, Wendy found herself peering over Natsu's backside. Blushing sheepishly as her hands fumbled the strings to tie into a bow. Natsu's muscles held up his clothes, his butt was no exception.

"There! All done!" Wendy exclaimed, feeling guilty for feeling and looking at Natsu the way she had.

"You're the best! Thanks!" Natsu turned back round to pick up the knife and continue chopping.

"Pfft-hahaha! You look like a giiiirrrllll," Happy suddenly chimed up.

"Shut up! I do not look like a girl!" Natsu shouted at Happy, waving the hand that didn't hold the knife, shaking it in agitation at Happy.

"Are you going to apply to the beauuuuttty contest?" Happy continued to poke at Natsu.

"I… DO NOT… LOOK LIKE A GIRL!" Natsu shouted with more gusto at Happy, bits of flame beginning to emerge as he continued to bicker with his blue friend. His left foot tapping away on the floor as he spoke each word.

"It's got ruffles!" Happy added, further fueling the fire.

"Says the one who wears a kerchief," Carla adds in to force Happy into defensive mode.

Natsu begins to giggle at the statement. Wendy continues to watch the chaos unfolding before her but does let loose a small giggle as Happy is now turning to Carla in disbelief.

"It's not a kerchief! It's a satchel!" Happy retorts.

"It's a kerchief that holds stuff," Carla says very matter of factly crossing her arms and giving her husband a staredown to know she means business.

Happy taking queue with what was going on, "It's a very handsome kerchief!" Giving Natsu a serious face before lifting up his half of the Sorcerer Magazine to cover his face. Carla glancing over at Natsu and giving him a wink before pulling up her side of the magazine.

Sighing at his predicament before looking down at the apron, it did indeed have ruffles on it but it was colored a dark blue, hardly looking like a girl wearing it. Continuing to chop through the vegetables, Natsu expertly filleted the fish clean of bones before placing it on the simmering pan. Tossing the vegetables in after the fish, he began to shake the pan; sauteeing the vegetables and fish.

Wendy decided to take a seat the table, Carla and Happy were both quietly reading their magazine. Resting her head on her hands, she glanced around her kitchen. Avoiding Natsu's body in fear of staring and being noticed. Eventually deciding that she could be productive and set the table. Getting up, Wendy began to pull plates for everyone present before being startled. Natsu reached out to grab the plates from her hands, cupping the tops of her hands, inadvertently, while grabbing the plates from her hands, "I've got these! Just go ahead and sit and relax. Would you like something to drink? It's almost done!"

Wendy nearly dropped the plates on herself and Natsu as she mustered up a response, having a hard time looking Natsu in the face, "I'm okay with water."

"Coming right up!" Natsu chimed, quickly placing the plates on the table and setting it with some nearby napkins and quickly placing knives and forks around. Frantically looking for a glass.

 _"It's up above you and in the wooden cabinet to your right,"_ Happy told Natsu through their own telepathic connection.

 _"You sure? She's watching,"_ Natsu replied back to Happy.

 _"I'm positive! Oh, and remember not to let the fish sit in the pan for too long, otherwise it will burn. Carla says there should be butter in the fridge too to put on the table,"_ Happy instructed Natsu.

Quickly grabbing the glass from the cabinet, setting it on the counter and then going into the fridge and grabbing the butter for the fish. Setting the butter dish on the table so that it could begin to adjust to room temperature.

Wendy sat and watched Natsu, impressed that he seemed so familiar with her kitchen. "I wonder if he's always paid this much attention and I just have never noticed," Wendy thought to herself. She found herself watching his hands move around the pan on the stove, with the cutting board, and eventually her water glass. As he held the water glass under the faucet, she noticed his hand shaking a little; was he nervous too?

As Natsu was bringing her water glass to her at the table, he stopped mid-stride, turn to the fridge, open the freezer and then turn to her and ask, "want ice?"

Surprised to catch his attention, Wendy quickly sat up straight in her chair while placing her hands on her lap, "Oh! No, just faucet water is good. Thank you!" Putting a smile on her face as this was the first time someone had waited on her in her own house. It was different than what she was used to but found it to be pleasant.

Natsu balanced the water in the glass carefully as to not spill it anywhere. Placing the glass down in front of Wendy, quickly taking a step back and turning to get the pan off the heat. As he did so, Happy flew himself over to an empty seat at the table and sat down, tucking his wings in behind his back and de-summoning them. Carla also took flight but in a direction towards Natsu. Her face nearing his head so that she could whisper the next steps to him, "Now divide up the meal between the four plates evenly. Grab the plates from the table one at a time and distribute a fourth of the fish to each plate with a fourth of the vegetables."

Nodding while remaining silent, Natsu turned around to grab each plate one by one and place them back on the table in front of each individual place settings. Finishing up, he finally set the empty pan down and began walking towards the table, "Alright! Let's eat!"

"Umm. Natsu…" Happy began to speak, his right hand coming up and tapping his own shoulder to denote to Natsu that he still had the apron on.

Reaching behind his back he began yanking at the strings to unfurl the apron from its current position, eventually getting it to open up, he slid the neck loop off of his head and put the apron on the counter; taking his seat and picking up his fork, "Man! This looks good!"

Wendy giggled at his words and tilted her head down to look at her plate. A large smile formed on her face as a thought passed through her head, "this is the first meal Natsu has ever cooked for me." Pondering the thought, a warming sensation began to form in her chest and she could feel that she had become a little light-headed. Looking at the plated presentation, it was a dinner that Natsu had definitely worked hard at. The fish was a little overcooked but still very edible. The vegetables lopsided and unevenly chopped but colorful and delicious looking, the sauce thick and aromatic, "It looks so good! Thank you, Natsu!" Wendy looked Natsu in the eyes while complimenting him and could tell that he appreciated Wendy's commentary, setting him at ease. Each of them sharing a few seconds locked onto each other's eyes with a blush rising to each of their cheeks; each blushing for different reasons, but still sharing in the moment.

"This is pretty good!" Carla spoke in surprise. Taking another forkful into her utensil and placing it into her mouth. Chewing and nodding her head at Natsu in approval.

"How come you never cook for me like this, huh Natsu?" Happy inquired, peering at Natsu with jealousy as he ate the cooked fish that sat in front of him.

"Ehh-hehehe… Well, I guess I never tried it really," Natsu replied, smiling warmly at his friend as he knew exactly why he never cooked like this. He didn't have Carla in the room whispering how to cook the meal to Happy who in turn telepathically relayed the information to Natsu.

Wendy happily ate the prepared meal, thoughtfully chewing and savoring each bite while occasionally glancing up at Natsu to see him enjoying his food and occasionally sharing a glance at one another. Smiling coyly at him while looking back down at her plate to pick up another forkful to put in her mouth.

"Hey Wendy, I've been wondering…" Natsu began, "are you busy at all this week?"

Freezing in place, Wendy's mind went to an immediate reaction as to why Natsu was asking her this. Did she make it too obvious that she liked him and he was going to ask her out? Did he already know her plans and wanted to check in on her or drop by for lunch? Or worse yet, was Natsu asking her to see if she would tell him the truth when he already knew her plans?

 _"What do I say, what do I say?"_

 _"Sigh. Just tell him the truth,"_ Carla clarified for Wendy.

"Oh, umm, no. Not really," Wendy smiled at Natsu while putting a piece of vegetable into her mouth.

"Oh great! How would you like to come on a quest with Gajeel and me? We are making it a dragon slayer event!" Natsu held up his fork in the air as if announcing the grandiose time that was expected with three dragon slayers teaming up. Wendy kicked herself mentally for jumping to conclusions, getting herself worked up over nothing.

Wendy poked at her vegetables on her plate for a few seconds, contemplating the offer. It would be a good chance for her to get some training in, and it would be with Natsu; maybe this was the additional time that she wished for. As she remembered her wish, Wendy looked up at Natsu with renewed vigor in her eyes, "I would! When do we leave?"

"Gajeel is walking Levy to the University before we head out, so the plan is to meet up at my place and leave once everyone is there," Natsu replied to Wendy just before shoving the last of the fish into his mouth and chewing.

"Sounds good then! I will bring my gear and meet you in the morning," Wendy spoke as she plucked the last bite of food from her plate and put it into her mouth. Carla and Happy were discussing something amongst themselves before announcing a decision they were making on their own, "We won't be going," Happy and Carla stated in unison.

"Ahh, no problem!" Natsu responded, patting his stomach, "it's just a standard mission anyways."

"What? What do you mean you aren't going?" Wendy said in a worried tone, suddenly realizing that she would be alone with Gajeel and Natsu. She felt like she needed Carla to come along, "Why can't you come, Carla?"

"Happy and I have _stuff_ we have to do this week, so you can go on your own. Besides, you don't need me to tag along on a _simple_ quest," Carla emphasized, nudging Wendy to go regardless.

"You'll be fine, Wendy. Besides, you're the one always breaking us out of tough situations with your awesome hyper flying!" Natsu reminded Wendy, her abilities to travel through the air were unmatched when compared to Natsu and Gajeel. "We can't keep up with you even if we tried!"

Fidgeting in her seat at the compliment, Wendy grinned as Natsu commented on her flying abilities. She had been putting effort into her endurance to carry multiple guildmates and also travel great distances in a short time span; much like she knew Grandeeny used to fly, "That's nice of you to say."

Happy and Carla unfurled their wings and began putting the dishes and cups onto the counter for later. Carla flew to the fridge and grabbed the slice of cake that was sitting inside of it, flying between Natsu and Wendy, placing the cake down, and then flying towards Happy.

"But I want some mhhmfmhh!" Happy voiced, Carla covering his mouth with her paw before he could finish the sentence, "Enjoy the cake!"

Carla and Happy disappeared into Wendy's bedroom, the cake still covered in its protective wrapping, sitting between Natsu and Wendy. Natsu got up out of his chair, cleaned off a couple of forks from their recent dinner, dried both of them and sat back down. Placing one in front of Wendy before taking off the protective wrapping on the slice of cake, "You get the first bite as the guest of honor!" Natsu smiled with sincerity at Wendy, nudging the cake towards her.

"It's okay, I shared some earlier with Levy at the guild hall. I saved this piece for you since you didn't get to have any."

Natsu paused for a moment as he watched Wendy, sliding the cake back towards his body, picking up his fork and taking a piece on the fork before turning it back in her direction, "I won't eat the cake until you take the first bite."

Wendy looked up to see Natsu holding a piece of cake on a fork up within reach of her face, "It's okay. This piece is for you."

"I'm not buying it. It's customary for the one having the birthday to take a bite of the first piece of cake sliced from the whole," Natsu affirmed while giving Wendy a look that he wasn't going to eat any of the cake until she had the first bite.

Moving forward in her seat, her eyes fixed on Natsu as she opened her mouth wide enough to fit her teeth around the forkful of cake. Closing her lips gently and pulling back away from Natsu, she found herself getting excited over being fed by Natsu. Chewing slowly, this bite of cake felt different from the piece she shared with Levy.

"Now I will have some!" Natsu exclaimed, stabbing the fork into the middle of the cake, lifting up the entire piece and shoving it into his maw. Chewing ferociously as he devoured the cake in one bite. Swallowing the cake, pausing a brief moment and then commenting to Wendy, "Man that cake was good! I wonder what Mira put in it to make it tickle when you ate it?"

"I'm not sure, but it did tickle," Wendy acknowledged, wondering what made that slice of cake different from the one she had earlier.

"Now time for your present!" Natsu cheered, getting up quickly to grab the present off the counter and handing it proudly to Wendy, "I hope you like it!" Sitting back down in his chair, resting his feet on the foot rest and perching his hands on the seat; leaning towards Wendy with anticipation that she liked his gift.

Feeling the package with her fingertips, she smiled at what it could be. Whatever it was, it was soft and light. Flipping it around several times to look for an opening on the paper amongst the copious amounts of tape before seeing a small flap of the wrapping that she could peel back. Carefully sliding her index finger into it, pulling it back, there was another layer of wrapping paper under it. Giggling to herself while looking up at Natsu who seemed to be more excited about her present than she was. Digging her middle finger into the paper to accompany her index finger, she pulled back another layer of paper.

It was blue, ribbed threading that showcased purple lines along parts of it. Looking more like a pattern of sorts, Wendy pulled back more of the paper. She could now see that it was a flower in a design that seemed to be on something else. Pulling the paper fully to one side, she could see that it was a garment with detailed needlework set sporadically throughout it. Whatever it was, she liked it already. Being a little less gentle, pulling the left side of the paper open with her hand to see that the object was carefully folded and looked to have multiple layers as a result. Looking up at Natsu again with a larger smile on her face as she reached down around the edges of the object to pick it up and inspect it. As her fingers delicately gripped the edges, she began lifting it above the line of the table to get a better look at it.

In her hands was a handmade scarf that had flowers sewn into it that she had never seen before. Each flower a dark blue with purple veins against dark green stems set upon an ivory and white background, "It's beautiful… I love it!"

"You have always commented on my scarf, so I figured you might want one of your own!" Natsu said with vigor, pleased that Wendy liked his present.

"What kind of flowers are these? I've never seen them before!" Wendy inquired.

"I saw them a long time ago, back when we were on Edolas. They were known as the 'Sky Dragon's Flower', at least that's what the locals called them. We call them Imperial Blue Plumbago's here on Earth."

Taking the scarf and draping it around her neck, flipping one of its tails over her shoulder and pushing the soft knitted fabric to her nose. It smelt like Natsu, "Did you make this?"

"I did!" Natsu chuckled, rubbing the back of his head, "it was a lot harder than it seemed. I'm not sure how Igneel made this one to be quite honest!" Referring to his own scarf that he wore draped around his neck.

Wendy held the other tail of the scarf in her hand, her index finger tracing along the lines of the vibrant blue flower, her finger trailing along the purple veins, her smile growing wider under the scarf.

"Thank you, Natsu!" Wendy spoke as she abruptly got up from her chair, came around the corner of the table and hugged Natsu tightly while he sat in the chair.

"You're very welcome, Wendy!" Hugging Wendy back best he could given his current seating position.

Hugging Natsu felt so good, Wendy had closed her eyes when she began hugging him. Picking up on a familiar sound she had heard earlier in the day. It was the creak of the wooden floors in her bedroom. Carla and Happy must have been listening in on their conversation. Looking in the direction of her bedroom door, Wendy could see shadows in the open crack with tiny Exceed paws sticking out from under the door.

"We should probably get some sleep for tomorrow," Wendy broke away from their embrace and stood up before Natsu.

Carla and Happy taking their cue and opening the bedroom door popping their head out. Happy flying over to Natsu's side, "Yes! SLEEP! AYYYYEEE!"

"Thank you for the cake, Wendy and for having us over!" Natsu stated while getting up out of his chair.

"Let me walk you down," Wendy stated as she walked over to a nearby set of sandals lying by the door. Slipping them onto her feet, she walked with Natsu out of her apartment. Reaching the front entrance to the complex, "I had a lot of fun, thank you for coming over," Wendy reiterating her enjoyment of time with Natsu.

"Anytime! Thanks for letting us celebrate with you," Natsu voiced his appreciation.

"It's not a celebration without friends," Wendy reminded Natsu, running her hands over the scarf. It was soft to the touch and very soothing despite the warmer weather outside.

Natsu began to wave goodbye to Wendy as he walked towards his home destination with Happy. As Wendy began to turn inside and back up to her apartment, she thought she had heard something.

 _"Wendy looks really cute tonight."_

Pausing in stride, turning around and heading back to the door, opening it and sticking her head outside to see if Natsu had said something, "probably just my imagination," Wendy rationalized. Walking herself back upstairs, she began to clean up what remained of the dishes as Carla had already washed most of them.

"Did you have fun?" Carla asked Wendy, eyeing her purple-haired friend who seemed very enthralled with Natsu's gift.

"I did," Wendy replied, smiling sheepishly while looking at Carla.

"Go ahead and get some rest, I will finish this up," Carla instructed Wendy, washing the last few dishes; laying them out to dry after rinsing them.

"Okay."

Wendy walked to her room, closing the door behind her. Shuttering the nearby curtains but leaving the window open just enough for air circulation of the mid-summer air. Sliding out of her sandals, shorts, and button top. Wendy walked to her vanity mirror and began to unfurl the scarf to place on her chair before having a second thought. Smiling at her dimly lit frame in the mirror, the purple color of her panties and bra standing out against her complexion. Reaching behind her back and unfastening her bra, setting her chest free of the restraints. Softly moving the material of the scarf over her body. A soft caress that she had not felt before sending jittery spikes of excitement throughout her being.

Settling into the sheets she had prepared for herself on the bed, pulling it up to her chest before turning into her side. Bunching the scarf up to her nose, wrapping her arms around it loosely while closing her eyes. Letting herself get lost in its soft fluffiness and the smell of Natsu, Wendy eventually fell asleep.

 _"*Soft sigh*… Natsu…."_

Natsu turned around after pulling on the handle to the front door of his house, "Wendy?"

Happy quirked an eyebrow at his friend, "Probably just the wind. Wendy stayed with Carla, remember?"

Rubbing his face with one hand while his other remained firm on the handle of the door, "Yeah, maybe. That was weird, it sounded like she was right here."

An exaggerated yawn came from Happy to encourage Natsu to get inside the house.

Following suit, Natsu began yawning as he stepped inside the house. Thinking to himself that it was unlikely Wendy was there as his and Happy's house was located on the outskirts of the forest where it was extremely quiet. Most nights it was the chirp of crickets and the wind playing on the tops of long blades of grass. Natsu took a deep breath of air to ascertain Wendy's scent, exhaling to confirm that she was nowhere in the near vicinity and it was likely he was just hearing the wind.

Taking off his vest and setting it on a nearby chair, he worked off his belt and pants and placing them aside; Natsu wandered into the bathroom for a quick shower. Promptly returning to his bedroom to find his Exceed companion laying on the makeshift bed that Happy setup for himself.

Towel drying the rest of his hair with his left hand while taking the towel around his waist off with his right hand. Tossing both towels to a nearby chair before climbing into his bed that lay on a section of nearby floor. Wiggling in place to get himself situated before pulling a sheet up over his sprawled body.

"Hey, Happy?" Natsu asked, listening to Happy's heartbeat, knowing full well that he wasn't sleep.

Opening one eye to look at Natsu, "Hrm?"

"Thanks."

Happy looked fondly at Natsu, opening up his other eye to get a good look at his friend. When the light hit Natsu's hair just right, Happy always thought he looked more and more like Igneel with bright fiery hair _instead_ of the darker pink that Natsu typically had, "mhrm."

"Did you want to talk about it?" Natsu asked Happy.

"Talk about what?"

"Has Carla ever mentioned to you anything about me? I mean, about what she see in her visions?"

Happy growing a bit concerned about what Natsu is talking about, "You mean, when you go to visit _that_ place?"

"Yeah," Natsu replies while holding up his right hand in the moonlight, turning it around slowly in place while stretching out his fingers. "Even though its temporary, I always feel… different… when I come back. It's as if I am becoming more of a dragon inside than outside."

Sitting upright in his bed, "but Igneel said he and the other dragons created anti-bodies within each of the dragon slayers to prevent that," Happy clarified.

"I'm not sure that it's true."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I feel as though I lose apart of who I am every time I visit _that_ place. For everyone around me, time passes like normal. Those of us that are dragon slayers, we don't seem to age the same."

"Well, the Lacrima dragon slayers age faster than first generation dragon slayers, right? What about Rogue and Sting?"

"The second generation are humans with the power implanted inside of them. Rogue and Sting are the third generation of dragon slayers that were affected by their dragons like Wendy, Gajeel and me. The aging process is also not the same for the fourth-generation dragon slayers, so what makes us so special?"

Happy thinks thoughtfully for a few moments, "you are the only generations that has antibodies built up inside of you?"

"That has to be it," Natsu confirms Happy's logic.

"Natsu… why are you thinking about all of this now?"

"I don't think that Igneel did this so that we wouldn't become dragons. I think he did this so that we could safeguard this world for hundreds of years to come, ensuring the success of their plan."

"Oh," the gravity of the situation hitting Happy with full force. His face turning to that of deep concern and depression. "Will you tell them?"

"Rogue already knows and Sting has said he doesn't want to know," Natsu clarified, fidgeting in place, shifting the sheet around. Eventually moving his arms above his head, "I haven't said anything to Gajeel or Wendy."

 _"Remember, don't breathe a word of this to Natsu about how Wendy feels,"_ Carla's earlier spoken words ringing through Happy's head as a reminder. "I'm sure you will tell them when you feel it's the right time," Happy stated to Natsu. Settling into his bed again and curling up, "G'night Natsu."

Natsu moved his head towards Happy to see him settling in, "G'night Happy." Moving his head again to look at the ceiling of the room, the crickets whispering sweet sounds through his ears, the breeze whipping across the tops of each blade of grass and the animals stirring in the nearby forest; Natsu could hear and smell all of it. Bringing his right hand down to his scarf and pushing it up to his nose. He could faintly smell Wendy's fragrance upon it. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath of the aromatic fragrance, she blessed him with; it was a nice reprieve from the usual scents and smells of the forest. Lifting his hand again up above his head, Natsu drifted into sleep.

Tomorrow was to be a new day of adventure amongst dragon-slayers…


End file.
